


Something New

by synthsmoocher



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Anal Play, Bisexuality, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Vaginal Sex, brief mentions of brock/rusty, nobody wanted this but I'm writing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthsmoocher/pseuds/synthsmoocher
Summary: For some damn reason, you've found yourself in Doctor Venture's bed again - and this time, you have a fantasy you're both wanting to try out.(Rusty/Reader oneshot, mind the tags!)
Relationships: Rusty Venture/Original Character(s), Rusty Venture/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, I don't think anyone wanted this aside from me but HERE YOU GO. Rusty's relationships almost entirely consisting of women with extreme Top Energy has made me headcanon that Rusty is a sloppy, subby bottom. So...enjoy Rusty being a little shit while getting dommed.

"Heh. You think I'd unravel at some ropes? I've been tied up more times than you can count, missy." Doctor Venture's tone came out in a predictable whine, but the flush spreading across his scowling face gave him away.

He was all wrapped up for me like a Christmas present, hands bound together behind his back. The knots formed crosses and diamonds down his sternum and belly. I admired my work - the confident, fussy, egocentric scientist, bound and at my mercy. "I can pack up and leave, if you'd like," I teased, running a slender finger across his large nose. 

He huffed, like I knew he would. He was so easy to read. 

"I - well, no! Obviously! We're already here, might as well." I hated to admit it, but this whiny, spindly man set a fire alight in me that nobody else could.

I sat on his lap, kissing him gently on the mouth. He couldn't move, due to his hands being tied behind him - so he couldn't put a calloused hand to my face, as he loved doing. As I broke the kiss, he leaned forward, trying once again to bridge the contact between us. His glasses had fallen down the bridge of his nose, and his reddened face stared up at me with desperation.

"Don't do me any favors," I said coolly. "I can always go home."

"No, I - I want this," he panted.

I shifted on top of him. "You know, I always figured there was a reason your favorite men and women were the kind who wanted to kill you."

"And why is that?" He looked at me with my favorite expression, eyes half-lidded behind those big glasses of his. 

"You tell me, Rusty," I emphasized his name with a purr, grabbing the back of his bald head and moving tantalizingly close to his face.

He purposely avoided eye contact before answering. "...Please," he mumbled.

Something about him was so pathetic, so sad. He was too old for me, his morals questionable, his personality too much to handle at times. But, honestly, something about him drove me wild. I could never put into words what about him was just so damn _sexy_.

He had the longest legs I'd ever seen, not a spot of muscle definition to them. His thin lips were accentuated by his permanent frown lines. That nasally whine of his, the unwarranted self-importance, the clinginess, the layer of false bravado that fell apart at the seams the second I actually showed interest in him. Everything he was - he was intoxicating, and not in a way I could explain.

He'd acted like I had lost my mind, the first time I tried to make a move on him. His own secretary, nearly half his age. The idea was laughable. And yet here we were, a month later with a single lovemaking session under our belts.

But that night was not for lovemaking, no. That night, we were both living out a fantasy I knew he had. I'd known it since the first time I talked back to him. The way his pupils dilated when I got assertive. The gentle flush of his cheeks when I ordered him around.

"Rusty," I said breathily into his ear, "What do you want?" I could feel him shiver under me. 

"I - please," his breath hitched in his throat. "Please, I need you - I need you to dominate me."

I ran a finger from his chin down to his Adam's apple, smirking. It was so cute how easily his haughtiness fell apart, how quickly he came undone at the slightest bit of attention. "Not so confident and assured now, are we?" 

He let out a shaky moan as I ghosted myself over the tent in his speed suit. The top half was already unzipped, and beads of sweat were forming on his bony chest. I pressed my lips against his cheek lightly, peppering him with kisses that moved down to his neck. I took special care to memorize every vein and tendon. My tongue traced a winding trail down his entire front, and it was all sighs and whimpers and moans. He had completely unraveled under my touch, my gentle fingers worshiping him as he deserved.

I felt him squirm underneath me, desperate for contact down below. I shifted my pelvis back, denying him any friction. He made a pathetic noise as I unbuttoned my blouse, tossing it thoughtlessly into the corner. He didn't waste the opportunity, lurching forward as much as he could to latch onto my nipple.

"Ooh," I smiled down at him. "Eager today."

He gently sucked at the bud, tongue encircling the pink flesh beneath him. I made a noise of contentment despite myself. He looked at me with knowing eyes, and I felt his mouth turn up. He was all sucking, all licking and gentle grazing of teeth. 

I pulled back and he released with a wet pop. I moved smoothly down between his legs, examining the bulge before me. Slowly, tantalizingly, I peeled the rest of his speedsuit off. He sat there, completely vulnerable, in nothing but a dickey and pair of pristine white briefs. 

"Hmm," I hummed, drinking the imagery in. He was just so lanky, so skeevy, so _mine_. "You're such a slut, so hard just from being restrained."

"What can I say," he arched an eyebrow. "I'm still a virile young man."

I held back a laugh. His sexual dysfunction was a recurring theme throughout our relationship. Everything from impotence to premature ejaculation. For reasons I couldn't quite put my finger on, those very problems were nothing but a turn-on. Perhaps it was the power I felt. Of course, he knew I would never hurt or demean him - not without his permission, anyway. His total trust in me was just another thing I loved about him.

I slowly pulled down his briefs down over his slender hips. His erection sprang out, throbbing from the contact with the fabric. He wasn't especially well-endowed, but with my tiny frame it made no difference. His tight foreskin partially enveloped his head, beads of precum already leaking and dripping down his shaft. I gave the head a slow, deep kiss, and cleaned the fluid with my tongue. He hissed through his teeth, his hips thrusting forward for more.

"No, not yet," I said gently. 

I fished around my pocket for one of my new surprises, a silicone ring. He eyed the apparatus curiously. "And that is...?"

"It's a cock ring, silly," I said, dropping a dab of lube on the piece. "It'll keep you from cumming, at least for a while. Because you are not to cum until I give you permission."

As I rolled it down the base of his dick he squirmed again. 

"How's that feel?"

"Ooh," he cooed. "It's - it's weird, but I like it." He flashed his trademark grin, and I felt my legs turn into jelly. I sat back on his lap, my skirt hiked up just enough to give him a good view of my thighs. I sat far enough back so he had no chance of rubbing himself against me. His erection stood helplessly, twitching with anticipation.

I kissed him again, and he moaned into my mouth, crashing up against me as hard as he could. His kisses were sloppy, but he knew just where I liked it. Soon we melted into each other, and we were whole again. He trailed away to my neck, giving long and slow licks down to my collarbone and back again. I felt the arousal pool at my stomach, my panties getting uncomfortably wet.

I pulled away, and he made a disappointed noise. I lifted him from his chair, hands still bound together. Hooking a finger under the knot covering his chest, I gently led him to his plush white bed.

"Can you get on your knees for me, darling?" I asked. He nodded eagerly, glasses still threatening to slip down his nose. He knelt at the foot of the bed, and I spread my legs for him. The look he gave me was absolutely _filthy_.

He leaned in so close to my entrance that I could feel his breath on me. I felt tingles all the way up my spine. He hummed in both appreciation and amusement. I craned my neck to see his erection still bobbing helplessly. 

"What a pretty, pink little pussy you have," he said. His words were dripping with honey, and it was enough to make my own face as red as his. "Are you this wet from me?" he teased, light kisses trailing down my inner thighs.

"Isn't it just like you to try and break character in your own fantasy," I mused. "You're not supposed to be making _me_ blush here."

"But it's so cute," he said. "You always look so...innocent. I can't believe you have such a commanding side."

"You'd better believe it," I purred, wrapping my lower legs gently around his back. I pulled him forward to my cunt. "Now, Rusty, you're going to make me cum."

He didn't have a response to that. His hot tongue began at my outer labia, teasing to move further inwards but never quite getting there. He would occasionally surprise me with a kiss or gentle bite to my thighs. It was all tongue and lips and spit, wet and dirty, the rest of my body falling into a tingling numbness.

"Oh, if I could bottle that sweet pussy," he said, voice as husky as I'd ever heard. "I'd be a multi-billionaire."

He finally, _finally_ circled his tongue around my clit, and I had to keep myself from clamping my legs around him too tightly. A high moan escaped my throat, and I could feel him chuckle. He wasn't an expert at eating me out, but he was a quick study. A bit of sloppiness was made up for with his enthusiasm. He sucked at the aching bud, and I lifted my shaking midsection off of the bed, a strangled whine leaving me. Pleasure, agony. I could only feel him, his lips over my wetness, weaving in and out of my folds.

"Can - can you do that thing again?" he panted up at me. I leaned forward, and saw his face absolutely coated in my juices. The imagery alone was so deviant. I smirked down at him, remembering what had initially been an accident a few nights prior. I braced myself, and dug the sharp heel of my stilettos into the soft skin of his shoulder - not enough to break the skin, but enough to sting.

He let out a growl, and I saw his erection strain against the air, another clear glob of precum escaping. "Oh, god, that hurts so good."

He went back to his work, prodding his tongue into my entrance in between swirling licks to my clit. I alternated sides, prodding him with my heels, eliciting a wanton moan from him every time. It was definitely going to bruise, but he'd confessed to me how arousing he found his own bruises. And, if I was being honest, they were for me too.

"You doing okay down there?" I asked gently. His comfort was always important to me, especially since this whole world was new to him. 

"I'm more than okay, gorgeous," he schmoozed before relentlessly rolling his tongue against my most sensitive spot. It was enough to make my head swim. I was almost dizzy. 

I couldn't tell what moans were in my mind and which were out loud. He gave a final hard suck to my clit, and I felt waves crash against my body as I came. I briefly forgot my own name as pure jolts of pleasure made their way through my whole body. The world throbbed around me, before slowly coming back into focus. My legs fell, shaking on either side of him. He gave one last kiss to my thigh.

"G - good boy," I sighed. "You still hard down there?" 

He was still on the floor, head leaning against my leg. "God, yes," he said without much restraint. 

I helped him off the ground, rolling him next to me in his massive bed. I kissed him, the taste of my own orgasm still on his lips. I felt his throbbing manhood press up against my stomach as I held him. I ran a hand along the back of his smooth head, down the divots of his spine, to his flat ass. He let out a strangled groan when I pinched his nipple with my other hand. 

When I pulled away, he was panting and sweaty. His eyes were unfocused, his mouth open in a slight smile. I leaned over the side of the bed to grab my second surprise of the evening - my hitachi wand. He'd seen it before, but only ever used on me. 

He let out a surprised yelp as I switched the vibrating wand on, gently pressing it to his hardness. He helplessly bucked his hips against it, desperately seeking release.

"Tsk, tsk, Rusty," I said smoothly. "You aren't allowed to move, or you don't get to cum."

He laughed nervously. "Sorry, I - it feels...incredible."

His cock seemed to agree. It strained against nothing, looking for any kind of relief. I straddled him, once again gently pressing the tool against his erection. He moaned in the most debauched, desperate way, unable to keep his eyes open. I rubbed down to the base, and he gasped again, his narrow hips absolutely trembling. 

"Let me know when you're close, we can't have you finish yet," I teased. I kissed nearly every inch of his aged face, muttering sweet nonsense words into his ears. I neither knew nor cared whether or not he heard them.

"So handsome, so damn sexy...tied up like my little plaything...all mine, my beautiful little pain slut."

He wasn't coherent at that point. His eyelashes fluttered, his moans getting even louder. "God...fuck, _fuck_ , that's..."

I lifted the wand from him, and a high whine escaped his chest. "N - no, wait, bring it back," he begged. I kissed him yet again, waiting for the orgasm stuck in his loins to subside, before bringing the vibrating wand to him again. As he was nearing his climax, I removed it from him again, and again. I repeated the process about a dozen times, until he was a trembling, sweating, shameless mess.

"Please," he begged, whispering my name. "Please, just - let me cum, I..."

"We haven't even gotten to the main event, Rusty...don't you want to be inside of me?"

"Y - yes, _please_ , God."

I rolled him over, untying his hands from his back. He rubbed at his wrists. I could tell his senses were beginning to return. His erection was so red it looked nearly purple. His swollen glans was coated in precum. 

"Doctor Venture," I propositioned him as he grabbed hold of my waist, stroking the gentle curve to my hips. "Would you like me to do any kind of backdoor play?"

He froze at the question. "I - why do you think I would want that?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"I've seen the way you look at Brock," I said into his ear. My voice was barely above a whisper. "I bet you've thought about what he might feel like inside you."

He balked, but didn't have any real words to say. "I - but - he - you - the --"

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to," I assured him. "Just wanted the question out there."

I stroked his cheek. He held me harder, hands palming at my ass - his favorite feature, apparently. I could feel the fine hairs on his arms raised with chills.

"I - so what if I have a _thing_ for Brock? It's - I'm not gay, he's just..."

  
"Baby, it's okay, I'm not going to judge you," I ran my nails gently under his chin, a spot I'd noticed was one of his favorites. "If you want to try, I'll be careful and we can stop at any time."

He seemed to think about it for a while longer. I could still feel his hardness pressed against my belly, but the throbbing had gotten less severe.

"W - well, if you're so keen on it, I might as well indulge you," he said haughtily. His normal stubborn attitude reared its head through subspace, it seemed. I laughed gently, pulling out a clear glass buttplug. He tried to act casual, but I saw his pupils dilate at the sight.

I spread lube across my fingers, rubbing one at his entrance. His cock twitched at the sensation. I slowly eased a digit in, and the ring of muscles gave in quicker than I'd anticipated. He let a quiet moan escape his lips.

"Rusty, have you done this before?" 

He scoffed. "I - well, so what if I have? It's not a crime."

I planted a kiss on his dry lips. "No, it's just...extremely sexy." His eyes widened in surprise. 

I eased a second finger in, which his hole eagerly accepted. "Mmmnh," he groaned, "Keep - keep going."

I scissored the two digits inside of his warm ass, feeling my own arousal begin to spill over. His breath hitched, and all he could feel was my soft fingers massaging his innermost areas. My name escaped his lips, and he laced his fingers through my free hand. It was all assured squeezes and soft breaths once I inched a third finger in. His cock bobbed helplessly. 

"How much do you usually get to?" I asked as he laid his head between my breasts, breathing heavily.

"T - three," he admitted. 

"Would you want this inside you...while you fuck me, Rusty?" I whispered, dangling the small plug in front of his face. He stared, wide-eyed, and nodded slowly.

The biggest part of the plug wasn't much bigger than four fingers. I spread a generous amount of lube over the glass object, prodding the smooth end at his entrance. 

"You ready?"

"God, yes," his eyelids fluttered shut as I pushed up against him. It began to glide in, and he held me tight. I felt his heartbeat, pressed up against my chest and threatening to burst.

"Let me know if it hurts," I said gently.

"N - no, it feels...it feels..." he gasped as his hole hit the widest part of the plug. "Fffffffuck," he managed to say.

The rest slid in easily, and he sat for a second to catch his breath. 

"Holy shit," he panted. "This is - this is incredible. I feel so - full."

I kissed the tip of his nose. "Would you like to be inside me? Then we can both be full."

He nodded breathlessly. I covered my other hand with lube, and spread it over my lower lips. I was so small that insertion usually took a minute. He prodded at my sopping entrance, and I rolled my hips in small circles, attempting to let him in. The head finally passed through me. I hissed at the stretching feeling, rubbing my clit lightly. "God, you're so tight," he said. God, did he love dirty talk. 

He was soon buried to the hilt inside of me. He groped my ass, the lewd look he gave me sent shivers down my spine. He ran his hands up and down my waist. "You're my little vixen - god, you're gorgeous," he purred. He slowly began to roll his hips, and I felt every part of his girth when he pushed back into me. He cupped my face in his hands, an animalistic lust threatening to take over. I ran my hands along his spindly, bony frame. He looked so fragile underneath me. 

I yelped when he slapped a hand against my ass. He grinned, thrusting deeper before pulling almost all the way out, then plunging back in. The sensation was rubbing the most sensitive part inside of me, and I let out a shameless moan at the feeling.

My hands wandered to the plug underneath us, and I slowly began to pull it out.

"What are you -" his sentence was cut off by the dirtiest moan as I pushed it back in. "Fuck, okay, yeah - do that."

I slowly fucked him with the plug while he thrust into me sloppily. The rhythm was a little awkward to get at first, but our passion and shared desire made it feel absolutely lovely. It was the filthiest thing I had ever done, and it was delicious.

His thrusts got more unhinged, and he shakily rubbed at my clit. His breathing was more and more erratic as he looked up at me with need in his eyes. "I'm close again, can I -"

"You can cum, Rusty," I gave him a deep kiss as I thrust the toy into his ass harder, wiggling it around. He yelled my name as I hit his prostate, until his voice simply couldn't come out anymore. He dug his fingernails into my side, and with a strangled groan he released inside of me, every pump of cum filling me with warmth. The sensation was enough to send me over the edge a second time, and I furiously pawed at my clit as I rode out my orgasm. 

He moaned wordlessly as he throbbed one last time before falling out of me. I felt his cum leak out of me and onto his sheets. 

I lavished him with kisses as I gently undid the ropes around his chest, rolled the cock ring away, and pulled the plug from his ass. He simply sat there and let me pamper him. I massaged his bony hips, his sore shoulders, and his soft stomach. I whispered words of nothingness into his ears, smoothly rubbing all the tension out of him. He looked at me with unfocused eyes, a gentle smile spread across his handsome face. We embraced again, becoming one. His seed still dripped lazily out of my cunt, and soon our legs were tangled together, and I felt our heartbeats slow.

"How was it, darling?" I felt safe in his scrawny arms. I lay my head in the crook of his neck.

He sighed with contentment. "I don't think I've ever cum that hard - ever."

I hummed. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. We should do this again."

"Hopefully you don't want to right away - my balls feel like raisins."

I giggled. "No, no. Another night."

"I love you," he murmured. It took me by surprise. He didn't seem the type to say it first - or to even hint at some sort of commitment.

Could I be okay with this? With this selfish, arrogant, entitled, morally bankrupt man? One look into his steely blue eyes gave me my answer.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the horrible little egg man as in-character as I could. Let me know what you think! I don't know why I love this whiny little fella so much, but I do.


End file.
